1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a cable collecting apparatus and, particularly, to a cable collecting apparatus in an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, there are more and more cables associated with electronic devices. If the cables are not managed, they will become disordered. Conventionally, the cables are managed via a binding accessory. This will add to cost and sometimes influence other components in the electronic device.